


"Christmas" in Wakanda

by suzannahbee123



Series: SlayerSoldier Series [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Alice tries to celebrate a Christmas without Bucky whilst he's still in the ice the best way she knows how, by watching movies.





	"Christmas" in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> A character mentioned by Steve is an OFC created by a friend of mine on Tumblr from her story Can't Help Falling In Love. The blog is @jrubalcaba and every time her character is in one of these chapters or stories I will be mentioning that blog :)

“Okay baby, we’re all set. I’ve got all the best Christmas movies lined up, I’ve got my Christmas snacks equivalents all prepared from the cooks, the projector is raring to go and I’m wearing sweatpants. Let our ﬁrst Christmas together commence!”

Alice smiled up at Bucky’s frozen form, he had been in the ice for six months now and even though it hurt that the ﬁrst vampire or lab free Christmas Alice would have had since she was 14  would be without him, Alice was ﬁlled with Christmas Positivity™ and refused to let his technical absence get her down.

Christmas wasn’t something that was celebrated in Wakanda, they had their own religion and religious holidays but T’Challa, ever the gracious host, had allowed Alice to have the medical unit with Bucky to herself. Alice felt overwhelmed at the kindness they were showing her today, Alice had mentioned what she wanted to do absently to Shuri and when she had arrived that lunch time  with her laptop and all the movies downloaded and ready to go she had found a small fridge ﬁlled with snacks and drinks, comfy chairs and the projector and a large screen set up.

Alice was all smiles until she saw that someone (Sam probably) had stuck window clings on Bucky’s cryo-tube. That might not have been a problem if they had been seasonal but “whoever” had done it had perfectly placed glasses, a moustache, a pipe and (for some bloody reason) what looked like Mickey Mouse style gloves across the area where his face and hands were.

“For fucks sake Sam…get over it would you?” Alice sighed to herself but couldn’t resist looking around and quickly taking a picture on her phone before taking them down.

Alice settled down, having a very entertaining one sided conversation with Bucky for a while before queuing up the ﬁrst ﬁlm, “It’s my absolute favourite Christmas ﬁlm, so I’m starting with it and I may just end with it too.” Alice chuckled, “It _is_ Christmas after all.”  
Pressing play, Alice leant against the tube and smiled as the opening credits for The Muppets Christmas Carol started up. 

Cheerily bopping away to the upbeat ﬁlm, Alice almost didn’t notice as the doors whooshed open and Steve strolled in, “Oh, uh, hey Alice.” Steve shuﬄed awkwardly for a moment and Alice paused it, she was only 15 minutes in, “Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to, you know, say Merry Christmas to Buck.”

“Oh! Yeah of course! Ummm…” Alice got up and moved across the lab to try and give him some privacy. Steve and Sam had arrived the day before and had had a debrief with Simon and T’Challa but, surprise surprise, they didn’t tell Alice what they had been talking about or what they had been doing. 

After a few minutes, Alice coughed discreetly, “So uh, Merry Christmas Steve. Do you want a Coke or something?”  
Steve smiled softly, “Sure. Thanks.” He strolled over to her and nodded in thanks before looking up at the screen, “What…is this?”  
“Muppets Christmas Carol.” Alice murmured distractedly, she was looking through her bag for the present she had for Steve.  
“Never watched it.”

“Oh well it’s… wait _what_?!” Alice turned to him, present forgotten completely, “You’ve never watched The Muppets?! Or… _please_ tell me you’ve watched The Muppets and it’s just _this_ ﬁlm you’ve never seen?!”   
“You know Alice, being an Avenger does take up a lot of time and-”  
“Oh don’t give me that bollocks mate,” Alice grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a chair, ignoring the faint blush on his cheeks at her language, “Come on, sit! You’re watching this, prepare to be enraptured.”  
“I- I don’t want to interrupt your time with-”

“Shut up Cap. I’m only a few minutes in, it’s no problem. Anyway,” Alice shrugged as she started the ﬁlm from the beginning, “Bucky would be disappointed in me if I let you be on your own today.”  
Steve smiled in gratitude and sat silently as the ﬁlm started again.

***

15 minutes later and Sam walked in, “Happy Christmas Allie! Here,” he threw a small wrapped present at her, “From me to you with love!”  
“Cheers Sam!” Alice rattled the package, “Yours is in that bag over there, it’s nothing special though.”  
“Thanks!” Sam rummaged and pulled it out, “Hey, is this The Muppets?”  
“Yeah it’s-”

“Aw yeah!” Sam jumped over the back of the seat Steve was sat at and plonked himself down next to him, “I love this movie! Hey, d’you mind if I join you guys?”  
“Yeah sure.” Alice shrugged, “The more the merrier right Steve?” He just nodded and took another sip of his Coke.  
Alice pressed play and began the ﬁlm again.

***

“Alice! I have been looking for you! I thought you may-”  
“Gail! Watching The Muppets! Your present is in the bag and either come and sit or I’ll see you tomorrow!” Alice huﬀed impatiently, pausing a ﬁlm three times was too much in this short amount of time.  
“Oh… I do not know these….Muppets”  
“They’re colourful.” Steve said dryly and Sam nudged him.  
“Sit. Quiet. Enjoy.” Alice patted the seat next to her and Gail hurried over.

***

_Oh for fucks sake not AGAIN._

“Happy Christmas Alice! What’re doing? Oh shite! The Muppets! Jaysus, I haven’t seen this in years!” Kerry ran over, dumping a colourful shawl on Alice’s lap and an identical, but diﬀerent colour one, in Gail’s lap, smile faltering just slightly when she saw Sam.   
“Hey Red, happy Christmas.”  
Kerry smiled warmly and settled herself at Alice’s feet, “Yeah. You too Sam. Steve.”  
“Okay, shut up yeah?” Alice glared at them all, “I’m starting this again.”

***

“Happy Christmas you three, just wanted to give you these gifts. They’re crap but-” Simon’s words were cut oﬀ when Alice abruptly had had enough, “Right! I have stopped and started this fucking ﬁlm ﬁve times!! I have seen the same portion of ﬁlm ﬁve times!! I have seen that bloody bunny get turfed out on it’s arse by Michael Cain, ﬁve _fucking_ times!”

Alice pointed her ﬁnger at the screen and tried not to screech at the fact that not one of them looked remotely guilty, they all looked like they wanted to laugh.  
Except Simon. He looked as pissed oﬀ at her as ever.

“You!” Alice swung and pointed at him, “Are you coming in or going or what?” Simon rolled his eyes.  
“Fuck that, this is a fuckin’ ﬁlm for children for cryin’ out loud! Nah love, I’m going to enjoy some peace and fuckin’ quiet”

Alice felt the smallest amount of guilt but before she could say anything to convince Simon she didn’t _really_ mind him staying he had waltzed out.

“Unbelievable.” Alice gulped and looked up at Bucky, “Sorry for yelling.”  
Steve chuckled lightly, “You sure are passionate about these puppets Alice.”

 _Oh he_ did not _just say that_.

Before Alice could kick oﬀ again, Kerry made an inhuman wail and Sam gasped.  
“They’re not puppets ya daft eejit!”  
“Hey! Don’t call these guys puppets!”  
Alice grinned at the horriﬁed look that crossed Steve’s face and shrugged at Gail’s confused face, “They’re _Muppets_. Completely diﬀerent.” Alice stage whispered.

***

Finally, the movie ended, everyone seemingly enjoyed it and Sam loudly announced he _hadn’t_ been crying when Tiny Tim had “died” he had only had an eyelash stuck.  
Sam and Kerry left together, they were talking animatedly about all the Muppets and which one was the best.  
Gail’s face lit up in a smile as she looked at her phone, mumbling something about “Going to have a tactical talk with T’Challa,” as she left.

 _Tactical talk my arse._

Steve made to get up but Alice stopped him, “Hey, I never gave you your present!”   
Grabbing the bag, Alice handed over the casually wrapped item, “It’s nothing special, Okoye got it for me when she went to New York recently. I asked for something that screamed New York and well…” Alice trailed oﬀ as Steve pulled out the plain white T-Shirt that had the classic legend of   
“I ❤ NY” on the front.

Steve actually giggle snorted, “You know, I _do_ love New York.” Chuckling, he draped the shirt over his arm, “Thank you Alice, I uh… I didn’t know what to get you so, well…”  
“It’s ﬁne, don’t worry about it. The only thing I want is…” Alice grimaced and looked up at Bucky, “Well, he’s not available.”

Coughing awkwardly, Steve turned again to leave but Alice decided to be generous, “Hey, you want to stay? I’ve got more of these movies ready and raring to go?” Steve looked dumbfounded so Alice hurriedly continued, “I mean, you don’t have to, I just…I could use the… oh fuck it.” Alice huﬀed, “I miss him a shocking amount and you’re probably the only person who gets how much. Please just… stay?”  
Steve looked up at Bucky, jaw muscle twitching in agitation. After a moment he smiled and sat back down, “You got another Coke?”

***

They watched Home Alone next which Steve deemed, “Unbelievably dangerous,” and “The parents should be ashamed of themselves.”  
“I think Bucky would love that one.” Alice mused, eating her turkey sandwich.  
Steve raised his eyebrows, “That’s because he’s an immature jerk.”

Next they watched Love Actually which made Alice randomly homesick, “God, I haven’t missed London in…. now, I wish I could go. Just go see how diﬀerent it is.”  
“I always wanted to go. Plus it’s where…” Steve frowned looking at his shoes, “Well, it holds a place in my heart shall we say.”

“Huh.” Alice oﬀered him a mince pie which he turned his nose up at, “They’re amazing! Oh forget it, more for me. So!” Alice smiled at him, “Who does hold your attention these days?”  
“Attention?”  
“Yeeesss.” Alice drew out the word, “Oh come on! There must be someone you like!? You’re not a monk!”

“I uh…” Steve looked uncomfortable so Alice, naturally, needled harder, “Come on… you can tell Bucky and I. We won’t tell anyone…”  
“She’s not interested. It doesn’t matter.” Steve slashed his hand through the air, “She’s a scientist and she works with Banner okay? But, well, she’s really busy and I’m really busy so-”  
“Okay okay. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Alice groused, “What’s her name?”  
“Dr Collins.”   
“Does the Doctor have a ﬁrst name?” Alice asked impatiently.  
Steve frowned, “I like the look of this one.” He held up The Nightmare Before Christmas.  
“Fine. Change the subject.” Alice hit the button on the laptop and the screen came to life with the opening scene, “Don’t think I won’t bring her up again. You need to ﬁnd someone.”

After that, there wasn’t much talking, Alice had the nagging suspicion that she had crossed the line, she didn’t know Steve well enough to talk to him about his personal life but… God, she just wanted to talk about _anything_ that wasn’t how much she missed the frozen man behind her.

They went through, Die Hard- “Implausible” according to Steve. 

Gremlins- “Hardly an appropriate theme for Christmas.” Critiqued Steve. 

And ﬁnally, because Alice was getting narked with him, Bad Santa.

“What the _hell_ is this?!” Steve looked outraged, almost spitting his drink out at the antics on screen making Alice scream with laughter.

“The clue was in the sodding name Steve!”  
“God! What kind of a studio makes this for kids to watch…” Steve got up, “Alice, thanks for the company but I can’t watch this ﬁlth. It’ll make my eyes bleed.”

“Okay. Have a good evening.” Alice hugged him, “What was your favourite anyway?”  
“Oh um..” Steve looked thoughtful, “Nightmare Before Christmas. It’s all hand done and well…kind of reminds of before, you know?”  
“I never thought of it that way. That’s nice.” Alice shrugged, “I do like that ﬁlm but, The Muppets is my favourite. Always has been, always will be.”  
“Yeah, I thought it was awful.” Steve said casually.

_Ohmigod. What in the world did this man just say….?_

Alice stared open mouthed at Steve. Then at Bucky. Then took a deep breath as she turned back to Steve again, “WHAT?! What is wrong with you Super Soldiers?! You wouldn’t know a good ﬁlm if it punched you in the mouth!”

Steve left not long after her tantrum and Alice cued The Muppets again. “Happy Christmas my love,” Alice raised her drink to Bucky, “I hope to spend many, many more with you. God I can’t wait for you to come out.”


End file.
